At present, conventional push-button switches are widely used in mobile terminals such as mobile phones and pads, for implementing conventional user requirements such as volume control, off screen and power on/off. With the expansion of the use of the mobile phones, users are paying more and more attention to special requirements such as one-key to mute, one-key to alarm, one-key to turn on the flashlight, etc. As can be seen, in such a case, the push-button switch is not applicable because it is difficult for the user to simply and intuitively determine whether the switch is in the on or off state.
A small number of terminal devices, such as an IPHONE mobile phone, that are available on the market already have a push-button switch for one-key to mute. However, the push-button switches used in these mobile phones are not waterproof switches and thus are not effective for waterproofing. Although other products, such as professional flashlights, which are not communication products have waterproof push-button switches, their functions are simple and a degree of integration is low. Moreover, for these products, a high complexity and a unique performance of terminal communication products such as Radio Frequency (RF), audio and antenna are not taken into account. Thus, the design scheme of the waterproof push-button switch of these products is very different from that of the terminal communication products and cannot be used in the terminal communication products. Therefore, there is an urgent need to design a waterproof push-button switch suitable for the terminal.